


Concerts & Fainting

by cosmicsthetics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, Drabble, F/F, Fainting, Pop Star AU, angelica is kind of a bitch, singer maria, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsthetics/pseuds/cosmicsthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria is a popstar.<br/>Peggy is dragged to her concert.<br/>And Angelica is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerts & Fainting

Peggy Schuyler groaned as her sister, Angelica, dragged her through a stadium down the front row. Her sister’s favorite singer Maria Reynolds was touring and Angelica had gotten tickets for the both of them, even though Peggy had no desire to go.

“Angie how did you get first row tickets? Is sitting up here really necessary?” Peggy wished she was at home in her bed, as she wasn’t a fan of big crowds and loud music. Her sister plopped down in her seat and rolled her eyes at her sister’s question. 

“Dad paid for the tickets and said I could choose whatever seats I wanted, so I chose the front row, obviously, any fan would die for a front row seat. You would know that if you ever actually left the house.” Peggy sighed at her sister’s words and sat down next to her. After some unknown singer who opened, the main event was about to start. When the first chords of one of Maria’s songs started, the stadium erupted with screams as the pop star danced her way onto the stage. Angelica pulled Peggy up to stand, before muttering that only lame people sit at concerts.

Four or five songs in Peggy was feeling claustrophobic. Everyone around her was dancing and the heat of the stadium was making her feel lightheaded. A couple beachballs was being hit around the crowd and a girl behind Peggy reached to spike the ball and accidentally punched Peggy in the back of her head. The pain in her head combined with the heat and claustrophobia was too much for Peggy and she crumpled into her seat. Angelica gasped slightly as Peggy went down next to her and started looking around for help. Thankfully Peggy didn’t weigh very much and she could carry her little sister over to a security guard at the side of the stage. She was worried for Peggy but also pissed that she was missing the concert because of her sister.

“Hi- my sister just passed out I think she was overheating, but she hit her head on the way down. Do you have any first aid?” Angelica was trying to remain calm and level as she spoke to the guard. He nodded and led her backstage as the concert continued without them. They laid Peggy down on a table and the guard grabbed a pillow and a cool cloth to lay on her forehead.

As the concert was ending Peggy was slowly coming back to a conscious state and she opened her eyes to Angelica sitting in a chair next to the table, she was on with her head in her hands and her classic ‘I’m pissed’ glare. Peggy lifted her head up slowly to look around the room.

“Angie? What happened? Where are we?” She was confused. Angelica sighed and lifted her head and crossed her arms.

“We’re currently backstage where I had to bring you after you passed out at the beginning of the concert. A deafening cheer was heard outside the room signifying the end of the concert. Angelica groaned. “I missed most of the concert because you had to fucking faint and make it all about you. Can’t you just let me have one night where I can not have to take care of you?” Angelica ran a hand through her hair and stood up at another cheer from outside. “I think she’s playing an encore so I might as well see that as I couldn’t see the rest because of you.”

Peggy sat in silence after Angelica had left, before shaking herself out of the daze she was in and sitting up fully. She sat listening to the concert through the door, appreciating the music more now that she wasn’t in the crowd. Ten or so minutes later the concert came to an end and Peggy sat waiting for Angelica to come back. However when the door opened the one and only Maria Reynolds walked into the room. She made eye contact with Peggy and froze, confused.

“Who the fuck are you?” Maria asked, still standing in the doorway. Peggy felt awkward immediately as she must be in Maria’s dressing room and she was suddenly overwhelmed by how beautiful Maria was.

“I’m Peggy- I’m so sorry, one of the guards brought me in here during the show because I fainted and my sister was here, but now she’s really pissed at me and she is supposed to drive me home, but she went to go see your encore and I don’t know where she is I’m sorry.” Peggy cut off her rambles and tried to look away from Maria and stop thinking about her lips, that were coated lightly with a striking red lipstick. And what Peggy wanted to do with those red lips. She looked away finally, feeling guilty and thankful that Maria couldn’t read her mind.

Maria smiled softly and sat down next to Peggy on the table. “It’s okay, I didn’t know someone passed out during the show, are you okay now?” Peggy melted at her smile and stared until she realized she should respond. 

“Oh um- yeah, I’m okay. It was just a bit too warm and there were too many people for me. But I’m fine now.” She looked up, finally meeting Maria’s eyes. Maria was still smiling and started to reply when Angelica strode into the room to yell at Peggy.

“Peggy let’s go. No point in staying here longer as I have no memories of the music. And who’s fault is that? YOURS-” Angelica shut up when she saw who Peggy was talking to and started smiling. “OH MY GOD! You’re Maria Reynolds! Can I take a picture with you?” She pushed Peggy to the side and continued to talk excitedly to Maria.

A fake smile plastered on her face Maria nodded and posed for a picture with Angelica. After a few minutes she politely ended the conversation with Angelica, saying that she has to change and go talk to the manager. She waved goodbye to the two Schuyler sisters as she walked out of the room, brushing past Peggy on her way out. 

Glancing down, Peggy saw that Maria has slipped a piece of paper into her hand and she held it tightly all the way home. After curling up in her bed, finally away from Angelica, she unfolded the paper and read the note over and over, before turning it over and seeing the phone number scribbled across the back. 

//Pegs - you’re the cutest girl that has ever fainted at one of my concerts, call me?//

Peggy refolded the note and held it in her hand, as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally not posting something I didn't write at one am.  
> Requested by a friend of mine, and I'm hoping they like it, and that you did too!  
> (follow my friend on insta @yelloart they're amazing)
> 
> -trashilton


End file.
